Falling In Love Isnt The Mission! Is It?
by wonder woman2002
Summary: Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superman makes a small team known as the Teen Titans but Wonder Woman's sister Donna Troy doesnt take romance well, what will happen if she does even if she telles her mother she wont fall in love like Diana and what will Donna's life be like?
1. Chapter 1

"Diana come on! Don't make me late!" I yelled at my older sister.

I am Donna Troy, adopted sister to Wonder Woman. I am so happy today to know I can leave the island with Diana and my little sister Cassie. We had just finished packing and I was ready but Diana just had to take another horse ride with Alexa so I decided to hug my fellow amazon sisters goodbye.

"Bye Lila, I will miss you the most, you were my best closes friends on this island" I said hugging Lila.

"Trust me this isn't the end, just promise to visit when you can and make sure i'm the first one for you to go to and for me to see." Lila said with a tear in her eyes.

I sniffed and said "I will."

Then I walked to my mothers throne and hugged her.

"Now remember daughter be strong and never back down, and mostly don't sink to a mans level." Hippolyta said leaning closer and whispering the last part.

Donna giggled and said "Trust me mother, they can try, but may get beaten off with this." Then Donna held her golden lasso up.

Cassie also known as Wonder Girl come in and said "Donna lets go Diana said we have to go now." "OK!" I responded, Cassie was always one to rush and be pushy don't get me wrong I love her...but...Diana is kinda the same way, must be a sister thing because mother isn't like that, well...not that I know of Cassie IS related to Wonder Woman they are half sisters, but some times, I feel left out cause I have amazon blood but on about 50%. But al least me, Wonder Woman, and Wonder Girl are all Goddess, well part goddess.

**T Tower**

"Welcome. You will be working as junior super hero's known as the Teen Titans now, if you'd please introduce yourself." Superman said.

"I'm Superboy also known as Carter Kent." Then he said down, boy did he have an attitude.

"I'm Nightwing, my real name is Dick Greyson." He said. He was handsome, I wonder what he would look like without the mask.

"I'm Red Arrow real name Roy Harper." He said, cute but looks like the rebel type.

"I'm Starfire, or Kory!" An orange girl said waving

"Cyborg is the name!" A half robot half human said standing then sitting back down.

"Beast Boy real names Garfield!" A green boy said standing up.

"Raven" A girl said.

Cassie sat next to me which was my first mistake. I thought I would be happy but everyone seemed in a bad mood other than my sisters, and starfire.

"Hi I'm Cassie." She said perky.

Then all heads turned to me.

I stood up then said "Donna Troy is the name is the name." Then Roy and Beast Boy started whistling.

"Can it sissy." I said then sat down.

"Donna be polite." Diana said.

"But-" I was cut short by Superman saying "Now I will show you too your rooms."

After we saw our rooms and unpacked I was heading to the living room for the tour by Batman but Roy was standing leaning against my door frame.

"Hey babe." He said.

I just rolled my eyes and tried to leave but he stood infront of me.

"To weak to get out?" He asked with a grin.

"No I could knock you out for a week with one punch but I choose not to use my strength against the weak." I said.

"Try me." He said smiling then tried to kiss me to bad he ended up kissing the floor.

Then I walked over him grabbed him by the leg and dragged him to the living room.

When I got their everyone looked at me.

"What'd I do?" I asked.

"Why is Red on the floor knocked out?" Beast Boy said.

"Oh he tried to keep me from coming into the living by having a make out session but when he leaned in for the kiss I moved back and he hit the ground." I said smiling at the end.

"O...k?" Raven said.

**After The Tour Red was awake again**

"May I be so bold? Why does your kind other than Diana and Cassie hate men?" Dick asked.

"To make a long story short a god forced my mom and gave her a baby but when she had it she didn't want it and gave it back to the man who made that happen, his name was Aires he is the god of war, so after that he sent a group of men to attack our island, my mother Hippolyta ended that battle after she cut off the head of Aires son." I said.

"When do you and your sisters come in then?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well after that the gods blessed my mother with a baby and that baby was Diana, Then When she got older and was in New York she saved me in a fire and took me to the island, Zeus blessed me with the powers and abilities od Diana, then Cassie was sent, also the daughter of Zeus." I said.

"Is it lonely knowing you are only 50% amazon?" Starfire asked.

"Well yes, but then again I am 25% god the rest, I just don't know." I ended.

"So babe-" Roy said but I cut him off "Call me babe one more time give me a reason to use this new ability with my lasso say it one more time PLEASE!" I said.

"What ability is that?" He asked.

"I can throw this rope around you and shock you into next Tuesday." I said holding it out.

"Cool let me see!" Beast boy said trying to grab it.

"No way give him that, it is a death with for us all." Cyborg said.

I think I can come and like this team.


	2. Chapter 2

"Donna waky, waky we have a mission princess." Roy said.

"What. Ever." I said putting a pillow over my head.

"Kidding shows how you are ready for a mission. food is ready." Roy said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Come on you are a princess of an island you should be able to get up early then this." Roy said.

I threw a pillow but he caught it and said "Get dressed ba- I mean Donna." He said correcting himself.

I smiled then got up and put on a black crop top, black jean mini skirt and brown fashion boots, I put my hair in a high pony tail with a brown pony tail holder.

"Morning." Everyone said to me.

I just put the peace sign up grabbed a piece of toast and went back to my room.

"Umm...Does she do that a lot?" Conner asked.

Cassie was to busy staring at his muscular chest.

"Wha- Oh no she normally goes outside to train." Cassie said.

Conner smiled then I came back in.

"Oh and Cassie because you tell my business how about I tell Conner that you have the biggest largest cr-" Before I could finish my sentence Cassie said "LIAR!"

"What was she about to say?" Conner asked with a smile.

"CRUSH!" Donna blurted.

"Umm...I...uh..." Conner said.

"He has a hard time saying his feelings but here is the thing he likes you and think of you as a total babe." Beast Boy said.

Cassie smiled then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks big sister you really helped me." Cassie said with a evil grin then left.

"I'm going outside." I said then went to the roof with a sword.

"Hey need help?" Roy asked.

"No." I said.

"Well I need help with something how about a fight no weapon, If I win you help me if you win you can go on with your life, oh and no super strength." I said tossing my sword and golden lasso on the floor.

"Deal." He said.

I twirled like my mother taught me and I was in my regular fighting clothes.

"Cool." He said.

He dropped his bow and arrows and we started.

As I kicked him he caught my foot then pulled me close.

"We gonna kiss or fight?" I asked.

"Is kiss a option?" He asked.

"Nope." I said then I kneed him.

His eyes popped out his head and he fell.

"I-" Before I could finish my senesce he pulled me to the ground and pinned me.

_Man his eyes just makes me want to kiss him so bad! But I only known him for 2 days and he is cocky as h*** _I thought

"I win cya." He said.

"Yea right." _I cant Believe I'm about to do this._

I gave him a peck on the lips and he said "What can I do for you?"

"Help me take Diana's jet so I can go see my friends." I said.

"You going to come back?" He asked.

"I don't know. Are you in?" I asked.

"Yea." He said.

As we were about to kiss Beast Boy cam in and said "Guys Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman are here."

"Umm yea just a minute." He said.

"Hey are you- DONNA!" Diana yelled.

"I...I have to go." I said running after Diana.

Roy just stared and watched me leave and as I left I thought My mission wasn't to fall in love, it was to stay on this team for a year till we are old enough to join the Justice League.


	3. Chapter 3

**Roy P.O.V**

We where at the Watch Tower everyone had to go see their mentor after we were done I went to find Donna.

"What did you want me to do hot stuff?" I asked her.

"You cant stop being cocky for 2 seconds can you?" She asked me.

"No." I said.

"I want to go home and see a friend now come on I know where her jet is." She said pulling me off.

After we got to the jet we got on and she drove it off.

"Why am I here again?" I asked.

"I...I didn't want to do it alone." I said.

I was shocked maybe she does like me.

After we got their I was confused.

"Why are we over a body of water their is nothing their?" I asked.

She responded "Well I wanted to see a close friend men are not allowed on this island so rule one keep your mouth shut, rule 2 don't get off this ship, rule 3 if you get off this ship I will drown you."

She landed then ran to a blond girl who had what kind of looked like a blue swim suit but was outfir form with a long light blue skirt no shoes and a bracelet around her ankle.

"Donna!" She yelled as they hugged.

"LILA!" Donna yelled.

"I missed you girl!" Lila said.

"Shhh mom doesn't know I snuck out." She said.

"Will you stay and tell mom but not Diana." Lila said.

"I don't know I have someone back in Gotham but I have you and Alexa and Artemis." Donna said.

"Aw" Lila said.

"Well gotta go I just had to see you and get a picture, go get Lila, and Artemis." Donna said then she got back on the ship.

"You leaving?" I asked.

"No. I just want a picture." She said.

"Donna!" An orange headed girl said.

"Coming." Donna said then she ran out to her friends and they took a group picture one with silly faces, surprised, sad, and smiling faces.

Then she hugged them got on the jet.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yea. I do." She said.

As we landed we saw Diana and Oliver standing in the landing area.

"uh oh." We both said.

As we got off Donna said "Diana Green Arrow HI! How are you cause me and Roy are fine, so do you guys-" Before she could finish Diana said "Save it Donna I know you went home and Roy went with you."

"We are dead." Donna and I said.

"To the T Tower." They both said. Then we went back while the other titans stayed.

"What now?" I asked.

"Look Roy I'm sorry for dragging you with me." She said to me.

"I wanted to go." I said smiling.

As we moved in for the kiss again Cyborg and the rest of the titans came in and me and Donna said "EVERY TIME!"

"Oh we gotta go get something real quick." Then they all left.

Then we finally did it, we kissed then Cassie bursted threw the door and said "I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!"

We ignored it and continued the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck I put my arms around her waist.

After about 2 minutes we parted and we just stood their.

"Aw!" Cassie said.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 years have past and the teen titans had become so close they decided to stay teen titans forever**

Roy had taken me on a date and I had a strapless black sparkling dress that went to the ground and was so long it also surrounded around me black heels

Then something I never thought would happen I saw Roy get on stage and get a microphone.

And he started singing.

**(So In Love By: Jill Scott and Anthony Hamilton**

Roy: Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
I'm glad this week is over,  
I need to get away,  
Go home and throw my clothes on,  
Come get you right away!  
Can't wait to see you looking lovely,  
I hope you're thinking of me,  
Cause all I want is time with you  
And don't need nothing more!

Both: So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So! So in love with you,  
So in love with you!  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you!

Donna: I see you cross the room,  
Talking with some men,  
I love your mannerisms, babe,  
The way you handle them  
Oh, I'm so proud to be with you  
So attracted to you too,  
You're so damn good to me,  
In everything you do

Both: Cause I'm so in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So! So in love with you,  
So in love with you!  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you!

Donna: Listen, I'm so in love with you,  
That I can't help myself!  
Can't help it!

Roy: As long as it's me and you  
We don't need nothing else!  
I've got you!  
Got you!

Donna: Got you!  
Hey, hey, hey, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, Let's make it last forever!

I'm so in love, uhuu  
First ting in the morning  
When I open my eyes and see you  
Hey, hey, I feel like a breath of fresh air  
I feel like I can fly,  
That I can get by.

Both: So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
Any obstacle that come my way,  
I'll do anything for you!  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you!  
I'll do anything for you!  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
I feel that I can fly,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you!  
That I can get bye!  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
Any obstacle that come my way,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you!

Oh, baby I'll do anything for you!  
I'll do anything for you,  
I'll do anything!  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you!

Anytime is all right,  
If you want me  
You're so good to me!  
Anytime is all right,  
You want me baby, I'm bad!  
I'll do anything for you!

After they got off stage I said shocked "I never thought I would hear the cockiest person I know sing, with ME!"

"Yea I guess but I am the best singer am I not?" He said with his cocky smile.

"And there it is." I said giggling.


	5. Chapter 5

When me and Roy got home we were kinda drunk and was giggly.

I walked into the T Tower and saw...my mother?

"You said you wouldn't fall in love like your sister did! You broke your promise." Hippolyta said to me.

"Donna what is she talking about?" Roy asked.

"Are you going to leave him?" Hippolyta asked me.

"Mother men in Gotham isn't as bad as the men we fought why cant you see that!?" I responded.

"You will not answer me like that young lady you are banned from Paradise Island just like Cassie and Diana!" My mother said then she flew off.

"Mother!" I yelled after her.

I cried and Roy pulled me into a hug.

"Want a joke?" He asked me.

"What?" I said.

"Why did Roy fall in love?" He asked.

"Why?" I said.

"Because the person I love is beautiful, smart, strong, fun, and loving, with lots of respect." He said to me.

"What? Don't be so corny now" I said smiling.

"Donna you wont have to worry cause guess what?" He said with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

He got down on one knee then held up a ring that was in a moon shape with black diamonds.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"YES!" I screamed then the Titans came in.

"WE KNEW IT!" Kory and Cassie yelled.

I smiled and kissed Roy.

"Soon Donna Troy will be Donna Harper, OH We need to make save the date cards make a due date, pick the theme of the wedding, and find dresses, get a maid of honor, brides maids, dresses for the maid of honor and brides maids!" Cassie said.

I was still kissing Roy till Kory said "Ok that is the longest kiss ever you guys need to take a breath."

We still just kissed.

Then we parted after about 2 more minutes.

"Finally I was going to pass out just watching." Cassie said.

Conner just smiled.

"Congrats dude you better know what your getting into and think about this if you make Donna mad you might get beat to a pulp what about when yall are married and Donna is pregnant, she will be ready to kill." Cyborg said.

Roy was kinda freaked and I was mad.

"Shut up jerk before I hurt you." I said.

"SEE!" Beast Boy said.

"Umm thanks for the bad memory." Roy said.

"Well we all know I will be the maid of honor." Kory said.

"No me!" Cassie said.

"No Diana, my brides maids will be Black Canary, Cassie, Kory, and Raven." I corrected them.


End file.
